Episode 23
'Episode 23 '''is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It features the second appearance of Paul's Ego. Prev: Episode 22 Next: Episode 24 Highlights * The return of Paul's Ego. * DP attempting to end the war Brett Keane saga. * The rise of Chocolate atheism. * G Man fails to understand the No True Scotsman fallacy. * Some questions. * ShannyIsMe impressions (1:24:08) * Feminist impressions (2:29:56) Videos Played # Deleted Brett Keane Video ''(not found) # Another Deleted Brett Keane Video (not found) # I am officially an Atheist!!!!!! # Deleted G Man Video (not found) # Atheist: You are right and I am wrong!!!!! # Cop Shoots Dog (not found) Before the Break The show started out with the intro playing twice accidentally because Ben is an asshole. Paul and the peasants decided to put a nail in the coffin of the Brett Keane saga by playing a Brett Keane video. Brett's argument was that he was being attacked because he wasn't allowed to bring his stupid posse on. Brett then got Adam and CheDubs on his video to concur on all of Brett's points. Ben showed a Skype message to Brett Keane telling him he's banned. They then played a video of Brett responding to Ben's post saying he won't be on the show anymore because it's below his level. His reason: the DP were jerks. Ben left comments on Brett's video which lead to more videos. They then played a video of G Man saying he's an atheist when he called himself the Chocolate Atheist everyone knew he was trolling. They played another video of G Man retracting his statement just to prove the no true Scotsman fallacy false. Then Vekl and ShannyIsMe got angry at him for doing the smartest thing he's ever done. The saga continued with another G Man video saying he didn't even fully understand what the no true Scotsman fallacy was. Last, in the saga Butt King claimed this would be the end of his channel. Haha. No. They watched another Brett Keane video then took a break. After the Break The peasants played a news story about an asshole cop who shot himself while trying to shoot a dog who did nothing. They answered questions from TJFucksThings and other callers. Paul and Ben sang a song from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Quotes *"Yes we get what you're saying; you want to choke on Brett Keane's big throbbing cock" -TJ responding to Chedubs *"Even if you despise what G Man says or any of his opinions or his tactics or whatever, at least the motherfucker is a fascinating person to listen to just because he's a character. Brett Keane is just like this boring fat tub of duplicitous shit that will say one thing to you and then turn around and say something totally different publicly" -TJ Trivia *CheDubs is Butt King's butt washer. *NephilimFree's parents were cousins. *The magnetic force of Brett Keane's ass keeps attracting CheDubs' lips but repels all logic, reason, and integrity. *Dogs are better than cops Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Guests